It is well known to mount computer, electrical and telecommunications equipment or modules in racks. With reference to FIGS. 1-3, such racks may include spaced vertical posts 200 having generally parallel front walls 202 each having a plurality of openings 204. Modules 206 to be mounted in the rack include mounting brackets 208 projecting from opposite sides 210 thereof which mounting brackets 208 include a plurality of aligned openings 212. To mount the module 206 in the rack, the module 206 is lifted to an appropriate height relative to the rack, inserted between the vertical posts 200 until the mounting brackets 208 contact the posts 200, and positioned so the openings 212 in the mounting brackets 208 are aligned with the openings 204 in the front walls 202 of the rack. While being held in this position, screws, bolts or similar fasteners 214 are passed thought the aligned openings in the brackets 208 and posts 200 to secure the module 206 to the rack. Optionally, the openings in the rack and/or mounting bracket may be threaded to allow for the mounting of the objects without the use of nuts.
Installing equipment in such a rack, especially heavy equipment, is generally a two-person job. This is because it can be difficult for one person to hold the piece of equipment at a proper height and keep the various openings on the rack and module in alignment while inserting fasteners through the aligned openings and tightening them to secure the module to the rack.
Various holding devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,137 to Johnson, have been developed to lift and hold heavy rack-mountable equipment to allow one person to install the equipment. However, devices such as the Johnson lift are somewhat cumbersome and will not always be available when it become necessary to install or remove a piece of equipment from a rack.